Choise
by MissLouder
Summary: [LOST CANVAS] Era una noche solitaria, vestida de perfecto negro para despedir a los muertos. Shonen ai/Oneshot.


Para _hanehera,_

Por ser una maravillosa persona.

* * *

[ **M** anigoldo x **A** lbafica]

 **.**

 **C** HOISE

 **.**

 **—** **x—**

 **E** ra una noche negra, asistida por una luna que en su desvela extravió un trozo de sí, dejando una mitad de maniática delgadez. A su lado, se punteaban pocas estrellas, opacadas por el vago brillo de la dama señorial que sonreía desde lo alto, escoltando con elegancia al aspirante de Cáncer en su recorrido al anfiteatro.

Una cita aguardaba por él, una que contenía el nocivo presagio de un asunto que estaba dispuesto a terminar, para así destruir con los pocos bloques que habían levantado un extraño sentimiento en el límite de su pecho. Sabía que después de ese encuentro, de esa silenciosa reunión, un punto y aparte quebraría ese pequeño claustro que tristemente construyó cuatro paredes en su corazón, estriándolo hasta dejar al aire las simples partículas. Algo dentro de él siseaba que diera rienda atrás, retroceder a esa fulminante decisión y evitar que esa página fuera arrancada a la fuerza. El pensamiento lo enfureció y la ira le hizo perder el miedo, porque sabía que la proveniente ruptura no vendría por él.

Se vistió con su ropa de reclutamiento, mintiéndole a su maestro que iba a pasear por los alrededores para buscar almas con el qué entretenerse. Sabía que no convencería a esa masa apretujada y arrugada de conocimiento, pero bastaría para hacerle saber que tenía un asunto que debía atender, y que no respondería a los vendavales que produciría una lluvia de preguntas.

Se desplazó como una fantasma entre los rincones del santuario, paseándose como una sombra, en silencio, eliminando su presencia, hasta llegar finalmente al coliseo de los santos. La hora prevista era a la media noche, situación que dictó que sería pronto por la posición real y céntrica de la luna.

Se plantó en lo alto de las gradas, aguardando el momento del encuentro que le hacía sentirse incómodo dentro de su piel. Oyó al viendo quejarse entre las grietas de los árboles, enviando una ráfaga que le acarició los cabellos, movilizando las hojas que danzaron por todo el escenario de arena que eliminó el presagio de soledad. La espera terminó. El perfume que había arrastrado el aire, trajo consigo un olor particular, uno reconocible y que le hizo sonreír anchamente.

Albafica había llegado.

Tomó toda la fuerza que sus tobillos le proporcionaron, y saltó surcando las estrellas ágilmente como si desease alcanzarlas, para caer en medio del terreno inhóspito que mayormente frecuentaba en sus entrenamientos.

—Llegas tarde —dijo, levantándose para erguir su espalda.

—No ha sido mi intención —se excusó.

—Nunca lo es. —Hizo hecho denotar su molestia a través de su tono, y el mensaje subliminal llegó perfectamente al cerebro de Albafica quien decidió hablar.

—Manigoldo, he venido a hablar —inició, entrecerrando los ojos, refugiándose en el calor de la capa que rodeaba su cuello—. Y puede que esta sea la última vez que lo hagamos.

No hubo respuesta por parte del italiano. Ya había previsto que eso pasaría y era por ello que ninguna expresión acudió a su rostro. Quizás la nariz puntiaguda de su maestro se la había contagiado a él y ahora olfateaba la presencia de paganos argumentos que carecían de validez para su cerebro.

—Y, ¿cuál es tu razón? —Enarcó una ceja, en el tiempo que una mueca transfiguraba la forma de sus labios—. Claro, si es que te vas a dignar a darme una.

—No hagas las cosas más difíciles.

—¡Ya todo este asunto lo es, Albafica! —estalló y el silencio que rondaba por los alrededores provocó que su voz hiciera un eco palpitante.

Un suspiro se desasió en los labios del recién llegado, preparando con ello, la explicación que iba a dejar salir.

—Hace un par de años atrás, mi entrenamiento con las rosas terminó. Mi maestro me enseñó todo lo que podía aprender y me instruyó para la preparación que debía seguir en el camino de la constelación de Piscis —Dio inicio a su relato, desplazando lentamente sus recuerdos para que Manigoldo los entendiera—. Esa misma noche, me dio el voto de decidir si quería vivir como humano o continuar con el legado de Piscis.

Apretando las manos a los costados de su cintura, Manigoldo entendió. Y tras una pausa, añadió dentro de su cabeza las palabras que faltaban.

—Lo elegiste a él. Por eso siempre estabas al borde de la muerte —" _Por eso siempre sentía tu alma desear vagar en el Yomotsu Hirasaka_ ", comprendió y una ráfaga acompañada de cientos de hojas sacudió su respuesta—. Te exiliarás igual que él...

Albafica cerró los ojos y su corta cabellera danzó en sus hombros.

—Ha estado solo toda su vida. —intentó hacerle razonar—. Yo soy lo único que se ha permitido, y eso es porque soy extrañamente resistente a las rosas.

Tras una extensa pausa, Manigoldo terminó suspirando con fuerza.

—¿Y nuestra amistad? —quiso saber.

El silencio siguió después. La pregunta se balanceó, torciendo sus letras y asfixiando el aire, provocando que a Albafica le temblaran los labios y sostenerse en un hilo de voz.

—Tú eres lo que yo me he permitido. Eres el único amigo que tengo, extrañamente en el camino de soledad que elegí. —reveló al fin, alzando su mirada de discos cobalto—. Estar aquí pronto será prohibido para mí, verte también, porque seré un peligro para otros. Es por eso que quería despedirme.

—Eso es cruel, Albafica. —Se le acercó y se plantó frente a él. No era mucho la diferencia de estatura, a pesar que ambos eran aun gorriones en el nido—. Los compañeros no son un juguete con el que decides entretenerte y luego los desechas como una bola de mierda.

La declaración abofeteó al aspirante de Piscis, y contemplándolo, supo que había perdido. Él ya había elegido, una parte de su ser le gritaba que ya todo estaba dicho y diera marcha atrás, pero la otra, esa inocente zona donde Manigoldo se había alojado, le plantó los pies en tierra en espera de algo más que no sabía darle significado.

Iba a volver a hablar cuando el silencio y la inexpresión del italiano le parecían dolorosamente distantes, antes que fuera éste mismo quien le interrumpiera.

—¿Y cómo te sientes ahora? —fue su duda.

—¿Perdón? —Sus ojos parpadearon en el desconcierto que arreó la pregunta. No entendía del todo lo que su compañero deseaba saber. Era una simple curiosidad que podía tener trampas escondidas. La presencia de ese aspirante siempre la sentía con escalofríos y un enigmático misterio, que lo rodeaba con cintas invisibles producto de su astuto cosmos. Y justamente percibió eso mismo, al tenerlo a unos cuantos centímetros frente a él y, sin prever lo siguiente, le palpó la frente con la suya—. ¿Manigoldo…?

—Otra vez tienes fiebre —No era la primera vez que se la notaba—. ¿Has vomitado sangre?

Albafica no pudo evitar la pequeña curva que se dobló en sus labios, negando con la cabeza. Recordó el día que se conocieron, en una reunión donde el patriarca había citado a su maestro y éste le invitó a ir con él, aun recuperándose del anterior compartimiento ritual. Esa vez, esperando fuera del salón, había colapsado en vómitos y una poderosa fiebre, que todavía le incineraba las venas con su ponzoña. Cuando creyó que iba a desmayarse, un chico había corrido hasta él para auxiliarlo.

En aquel entonces, le pidió que guardara el secreto de su desvanecimiento, porque no quería decepcionar a Lugonis. Manigoldo, con una lustre sonrisa, le prometió que lo haría, sembrando desde entonces una secreta amistad.

—Estoy bien. —aseguró, ya apartándose. A pesar de que ya era resistente al veneno demoníaco, éste aún tardaba horas en adaptarse a su cuerpo y era por ello que gozaba de enviarle esas dosis extras de enfermedad. No quiso añadir que hacía un par de días atrás continuó con el proceso a hilar el vínculo escalata y, que ahora que los efectos se estaban mitigando, había decidido despedirse. Sólo tuvo un par de días de descanso, porque Lugonis había sido asignado a una tarea directa con el pontífice, y al recuperarse, logró mandarle el mensaje cósmico a ese recluta con el que había tejido amistad. Después de esa extensa lentitud en sus palabras, Albafica volvió a hablar—: Por ahora no soy comparado con mi maestro, pero en un futuro lo seré. Por eso no podremos vernos, Manigoldo, porque cuando mi sangre sea transformada, deberé confinarme con él. Es algo que yo mismo decidí. Quiero proteger al hombre que lo hizo conmigo, espero que puedas entenderlo.

Reservando su respuesta, ausente a sus palabras, su compñaero extendió la mano hasta él y enredó entre sus dedos algunos mechones celestes que caía en sus hombros, hasta que lentamente resbalaron por la suavidad que se gozaba en su textura.

—La verdad es que no, pero supongo que no tengo elección. —admitió, resignado—. Así que, como esta será la última vez que nos veremos... —Se aproximó lo suficiente, cubriéndole el rostro con el suyo, hasta que ya no había distancia entre sus bocas, en un nuevo toque que hizo que Albafica abriera los ojos en par.

Fue un breve roce, como un ente invisible que acarició sus labios y no dejó huella de su presencia. Tres segundos más tarde, la sensación se desvaneció, dejando a cambio sólo preguntas.

—Manigoldo, ¿qué... haces? —inquirió, pasmado y sorprendido, alejándose—. Somos hombres.

—¿Y eso qué? —Esbozó una sonrisa, colocándole una mano sobre la mejilla—. Hay cosas que pueden salirse del sistema. Y como tú mismo dijiste, es nuestra última vez.

—Eso no significa que deba ser así —replicó, pero su razón no fue escuchada cuando ese locuaz italiano le rodeaba el cuello volviéndose a aproximar. Tenía el ancho y el pliegue para escaparse, le estaba dejando esa opción, pero para su contrariedad, sus pies seguían clavados a la arena.

Independientemente de lo que decía su cabeza, quería volver a sentir ese primerizo hormigueo que se paseó en su estómago hasta su cerebro. Esta vez lo vio más cerca, lento, armonioso, el aliento caliente que le golpeó el rostro y cerró los ojos al sentirlo posarse sobre su boca. Sus pulsaciones se dispararon en altas frecuencias, escuchándose en sus oídos y no podía darle explicación porque las piernas le empezaron a temblar. Era un tacto era suave, pasivo, delicado, y con el agarre cernido a su garganta todo parecía una balanza que nunca había probado el peso.

Sus manos se alzaron y sujetaron la camisa que bajaba por la espalda de su compañero, siguiendo torpemente la sombra de unas comisuras que carecían de vacilación. Por un instante, en esa soledad de penumbra patente, Albafica se permitió cruzar la línea que mentalmente había trazado. Cuando acabó, sus labios estaban velados por un dulce carmesí, mientras Manigoldo giraba en sus talones y se alejaba lentamente de él marcando su regreso.

—Me volveré fuerte, muy fuerte. —Lo miró sobre el hombro, sonriéndole—: Y cuando lo haga, no deberás tener miedo de que esté a tu lado.

Desapareció en la noche, abandonándolo en la familiar soledad del silencio, Albafica se encontró sorprendido ante esa silente promesa. No era algo que necesitara mucha explicación, sólo táctica. Y Manigoldo parecía abierto a ambas.

¿Con qué tipo de persona se había enredado?

Dio media vuelta para emprender su marcha atrás, pensando que, si tan sólo pudiera partirse por la mitad, si esa tonta ideología fuera posible, le entregaría una parte a cada uno y le sería fiel a los lados de su corazón. Pero las situaciones no eran tan fáciles como se esperaba, todos se movían a su ritmo y buscaban contagiar a otros, a pesar de sus decisiones.

Observó el camino donde su amigo se había ido, y curiosamente una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios. Si habían límites que podían respetarse, esas palabras fueron la mejor despedida para ellos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales:_ Bien, debo decir que tuve esta idea hace meses, y el fic tenía escrito desde… hm, ¿octubre? Pero por cuestiones que los que me siguen ya saben, no lo pude subir.

Para este oneshot tuve en cuenta tres cosas del gaiden de Albafica.

1- Albafica no sabía que su veneno iba a ser más letal que su maestro, por ende, aun desconocía que podía a llegar a ser tan peligroso. Cosa que aproveché para que no le dijera a Mani que se apartara cuando le besó.

2- En el gaiden de la rosa, comenta que el vínculo escarlata se llevó a cabo en por años, gota por gota. El mismo Albafica dice que mayormente estuvo al borde de la muerte, hasta que se fue adaptando, años siguientes. Según noté por la diferencia de complexión, (y los japoneses que se enfrascan en marcar la diferencia de edad con el cabello más largo(¿?)) podemos decir que fue entre dos a tres años, Albafica parecía tener como quince años cuando muere Lugonis. Desconozco si hay años exactos, y si alguien lo sabe, facilite la info x'D

3- Como dije que Alba-chan tenía el cabello por los hombros, significa que estaba cerca de la fecha en la que Lugonis muere(:

 _Henahera_ , espero que te haya gustado, va con mucho cariño.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
